MGS3 36 Torture Room
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Sorry folks but this here is some 'M' rated slash. The  short fic is what 'really' happend in the torture room. More on its way? maybe.


**Not the world's biggest fan of the MG games but I do pick up things when my brothers play it**

In a one lighted room, somewhere in Russia, a Soldier was being held behind enemy lines. He had endured many battles and had felt great lost but this time things were different. This time he may not survive.

The room had a sickly sweet smell, one that drifted often to a more salty stench. The air however was heavy and the soldier in chains was losing conscious, he could feel his body fazing in and out.

"_I won't die_"  
The words echo within his mind.  
"_I won't fail_"

With every cry he let out, with every shout, the same words would repeat throughout his mind

"_I won't die….I won't fail_"

Even as his blood form small droplets on the floor around him, he stood strong.

"Here is where the fun **really begins**!" A harsh voice emerges from the room. It was Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin.

The soldier known has 'Solid Snake' could tell it was him, even with a bag over his head. He could feel the others movements and worse, he could feel the immense heat forming from his hands.

"My body…can carry an electric charge of 10 million volts!"

It was Volgin again. The solider braced himself for what was to come.

"_This…this is nothing. I won't fail_"  
The words invaded Snake's mind; its purpose was to keep him free of pain, the pain that was assaulting his already wounded body.

"They're after** my Legacy**, aren't they!"

Snake stayed silent. And once again he was attacked. It felt like a massive heat was developing from the inside out. His whole body felt like it was on fire as the smell of his smouldering flesh filled the room.

Volgin continued his rant, demanding an answer from the soldier in chains. Yet at this point Snake couldn't make out the words being said to him.

"_I…I won't fail_"

Suddenly the room fell quiet, Snake could hear the sound of a door opening. Base on the sound of footsteps, Snake could tell that someone walked out and at least 3 people walked in.

"What do you think Ocelot? Should we try _another method_ to get him to talk?" Volgin let out chuckle, his sick mind running wild with ideas.

Soon Snake felt something strange on his body; at first he prop himself thinking that this was another attack but soon he realized it was just a pair of hands.

Volgin bushed on every muscular line on Snake's body, taking his time to map every stroke he took.

"Hmmm, you are a fine swine….Even after taking all that your body looks like it can take more…" Again there was a chuckle. Soon enough Volgin placed his arm into Snake's pants, right over his crotch.

Snake jerked slightly but Volgin just tighten his grip.

"Hey Ocelot…" The mad man started. "Why don't you get started on…making him talk?" Volgin had a strange tone in his voice, almost cheerful even.

Snake could feel his clothing being removed, his bare sturdy legs jerking by the sudden cold chill.

"His mouth is better than any woman I know" Volgin whispered his words right into Snake's ear while letting go of his crotch.

A pair of warm hands ran down Snake's legs as Ocelot's warm breath approach his already Sniff cock. A rather large bulge was sticking out of Snake's underwear and Ocelot was enjoying himself with it, fondling it with his tongue.

"He's a bit of a tease, sorry about that" Volgin joked while his own hard-on was sticking out, rubbing it's self on Snake's backside.

Finally Snake's rock hard cock was out, his balls resting on Ocelot's chin. He could hear the ecstatic young soldier opening his mouth, his hot breath just inches away. Under the black hood Snake kept his eyes shut and his teeth began to grind.

"Hmmmhm"

Snake could hear Ocelot's moan has his cock fell victim to his talented tongue.

Volgin then bit the solider on the neck, a playful one. Snake made the mistake of letting out his own moan, it may have been a quiet one but it was enough.

"HA!" Volgin let out a loud cry and removed the black hood.

4 men.

There in that room were 4 different men, soldiers with their pants around their ankles mask over their heads enjoying the view of Ocelot giving oral sex to the Solider in chains.

With Volgin laughing in the background and Snake unable to turn his eyes away from Ocelot, he knew he was in trouble.

**MORE TO COME….? **


End file.
